With the aid of transgenic mice (in collaboration with Dr. Jeffrey Gordon, Washington University) expressing proteins, (p53,Kras and T-antigen) involved in tumorigenesis, in conjunction with cDNA's related to cell-cycle regulation (in collaboration with Dr. David Beach, Cold Spring Harbor); I intend to investigate the relationship among proteins, substrates and ligands in an attempt to elucidate temporal and spatial relationships essential for normal cellular proliferation and differentiation.